Sweet Dreams to Carry You Close to Me
by fillthesilence
Summary: Quinn's nightly routine. Set before the pilot. Quinn/Rachel one sided


**Title:** Sweet Dreams to Carry You Close to Me

**Pairing,Character(s):** Quinn/Rachel (one sided)

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** Quinn's nightly routine. Set before the pilot.

**Author's Note:** This was written with Kristin Chenoweth's version of the song playing on repeat the whole time, plus I was half asleep. This was not betad so please forgive any mistakes or typos spellcheck can only do so much. There is also a small joke I hope somebody picks up on.

**---**

Quinn had finished her supper, she'd done all her homework, did her "chores", she had watched a film on CBN with her mother, complemented her father on his new suit that brought out the blue in his dull gray eyes he thanked her although he hadn't considered that when choosing the item he said, she'd removed her make up brushed her teeth put on her pajamas and put her hair in rollers. She studied the fresh face in the mirror, pleased to see she was blemish free. She gave herself a soft smile before turning to leave the small purple bathroom leaving the light on as her mother liked and her father disapproved of.

Quinn's day was almost over, she'd almost finished her nightly routine. As she entered her room shutting the door and the light off leaving the room to be lit by the small bedside lamp. She went to sit on the soft worn lather office chair in front of her desk. She turned on her computer checking her nail polish for chips when it booted up.

The first thing she did when the computer finally came to life was to sign into AIM on invisible, the normal people were on Finn, Sandi, Stacy, Tiffany, Britney, Jeffy, Jamie and that new gymnast girl who had joined the Cheerios a couple weeks ago that girl was annoying she didn't seem to understand her place in the group yet and constantly tried too talk to Quinn as if they were on the same level, if she weren't so good at the more advance stuff she'd have Sue kick her out for her inability to keep her mouth closed. She quickly closed AIM knowing all along no one she'd honestly want too talk to would be on.

She checked her mail, youtube and twitter. Killing time trying desperately to talk herself out of what she really wanted to do. After eight painful minutes of reading Stacy's mindless tweets (The girl tweeted on average sixty plus times a day) she gave in.

She logged into her secret myspace account. This account was used for this purpose only. She checked knowing without a doubt there would be a new video. A new video of Rachel Berry belting her heart out hoping in vain to be discovered by one of those talent agents you hear about finding people online and making them into stars.

As she clicked play she noticed Rachel wasn't in the clothes she had worn to school that day, that was odd. Tonight she wore a simple blue tank top, her hair less perfect then normal. Her whole self was less perfect. If Quinn were truly honest with herself she'd say the girl looked more beautiful this way, but she wasn't honest enough to admit the girl was beautiful to begin with. She had paused the video to study the girl as she normally did she liked to take in everything before she watched the video. She looked up at the title to see what the girl would be serenading her with tonight.

**Goodnight My Someone**

The Music Man. Quinn was no Broadway nut no but she did know a lot of shows, she did see Wicked six times in the span of twelve days on one winter break her family had spent in New York City, she knew it was called a Cast Recording not a Soundtrack, she knew the difference between a Broadway show and an Off-Broadway show she even knew what an Off-Off Broadway meant. No she wasn't fanatical but she could appreciate the music and the drive it took to make it in the business.

"I always loved The Music Man" she thought to herself as she hit play. She watched the video twice becoming filled with warmth while being lulled to sleep by the beautiful voice that was coming through her earbuds headphones. She grinned a sleepy grin as she typed a comment

**'Another great vid Rach really you get more amazing with each video =)'**

Knowing the girl would never know the true identity of the commenter. No Rachel would never know her greatest fan, the fan who'd be there at every opening night, the person who wished with all her might that maybe one day the beautiful singer would be here in person to sing her a lullaby each night before she drifted off to a blissful slumber.

No Rachel Berry would never know that the same girl would be at school the next day sitting with a laptop and a group of giggling girls typing hateful comments below the one she had posted the night before.

Quinn stood pushing the button turning her computer off the incorrect way, pushed her chair in and made her way to her turned down bed. Sliding between the chilled sheets she reached over pulling glass ball at the end of the cord shutting the lamp off. As the darkness washed over her she finally closed her eyes saying her silent prayers as sleep tugged at her. Before being completely taking over she whispered

**Goodnight my Someone**

**When I'm asleep it gives me time to think**

**Thoughts that I wouldn't dare speak aloud**

**I couldn't bare myself before a crowd**

**---**

**Please Review**


End file.
